A Gift To Stay With You
by Ghost of the Dawn
Summary: [OneshotHumor] SAGE IS NOT WEARING PANTS ALMOST THE ENTIRE FIC! And now that I have your attention... it's not as dirty as you think, I promise


Author's Notes: Half the credit for the idea goes to Dixxy. And I dedicate this fic to Mel who's been perving up my message board lately. (Love ya, Mel! XD) Please don't take this fic seriously, I just had the urge to do a funny oneshot. If it happened in my universe, it was sometime during DitD. I had a lot of fun with this. I hope to make a few more (but possibly with less nudity) sometime in the future. .

A Gift To Stay With You

By: Ghost of the Dawn

The hot water was turned off as Sage stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his mid section. He frowned at how small it was and grabbed a second one to dry his torso. He was glad he hadn't washed his hair that morning (Sage only did that every other day because of the thickness) or he would have needed a third one. He made a mental note to suggest to Mia to stock larger towels in her guest bathrooms.

They were all there at Mia's house for the weekend. It was her birthday. And in as such, when Sage showered there, he brought his own change of clothes in with him. He would rather dress there than try to get to his room at the far end of the hall without anyone seeing him so immodest.

Thus, when Sage had dried himself, he turned to the clothes he had neatly folded on the counter. Or, at least he thought he put them on the counter. There was nothing there. Odd. Did he forget to bring them in? Sage could have sworn he did. He remembered pulling the clothes out and folding them. Maybe he left them on his bed.

With no other options, the blonde decided he would have to chance making a dash down the hall. The doorknob turned easily. It hadn't been locked. Even more odd. Sage was just as sure he had locked that door as he was sure he brought in a change of clothes.

Senses tingling, Halo was instantly filled with the sense that he was being set up for something. And knowing the kind of friends he had, his suspicions were reasonable.

Slowly, Sage turned the doorknob and peeked out. Nothing happened. He glanced warily down both ends of the hall. The hall- the entire upstairs- seemed void of any life forms. But that didn't mean it was free of danger. His better judgement was screaming at him that something was amiss. But what, he had no idea. This was what disturbed him the most.

Finally deciding he wasn't getting anywhere just glaring down the empty hall, Sage decided to make a run for it. If he made it to his room, at least he could get dressed and be ready to take on whatever his friends were planning to throw at him.

Like a startled rabbit, Sage lurched from the bathroom, shuffling as fast as he could without losing the two towels around his waist and shoulders. His heart was beating fast as he made it to his room and slammed the door. Sage was sure if anyone had seen his flight, he would have looked quite ridiculous to them. But he hardly cared now that he was safe and would soon be dressed and ready to hunt down the joker that took his clothes.

Filled with a deeper sense confidence, Sage threw open the closet to find...nothing. Sage's eyes were wide as he stared at the bare wardrobe. Slightly panicking, he ran to the drawer. They only thing in there was a pair of socks.

"What the--" Sage managed to get out.

The quilts, sheets, curtains; all were gone from his room. Now Sage knew something was up.

There were sounds of someone leaving one of the other bedrooms and Sage poked his head out to see who it was.

"Ryo! Hey, Ryo!" he whispered just loud enough for Wildfire to hear. "Lend me some pants!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to wear my pants? They wouldn't fit you. Plus, you're not wearing any underwear, Sage. That's gross!"

The conversation ended with a finalized click as Ryo locked his bedroom door shut.

"No, wait! Ryo! Ryo, get back here!"

But his leader was already heading down the stairs, hands in his pockets and whistling a merry tune.

Sage glared in the direction that Ryo had gone, but then his gaze slid over to Rowen's door. He was the only Ronin tall enough that his pants would properly fit Sage. Stretching out as far as he dared, Sage reached for the door handle. Rowen's room was locked.

Oh yeah, Rowen was definitely behind this.

The blonde's temper started to build. Best friend or not, that idiot was going to get a thrashing for this one. With anger replacing modesty, Sage set off down the stairs to exact his revenge.

Once down, Sage started to loose his nerve a bit in the large, open house and made his way by peeking into each room before walking in. Though mostly inhabited by males at the moment, this was still a woman's house after all.

Fortunately, the house seemed devoid of any female activity. Unfortunately, it also seemed free of Rowen.

The only one Sage managed to find was Cye, in the kitchen washing dishes. Not seeing anyone else around, Sage carefully slunk up to the Bearer of Torrent.

"Cye," he whispered quietly, as if afraid to give away his position. He kept darting his eyes back and forth as if expecting an attack at any second.

"Where's Rowen hiding? That little bastard took all my clothes and--"

"Oh, just what I was looking for," Cye interrupted as he snapped the towel off Sage's shoulders. Cye then proceeded to dry his dishes with it.

"You're so helpful, Sage."

Sage gasped as more of him was exposed. Now he just had the small towel around his waist!

"Cye!" he exclaimed, plaintively hugging himself.

Cye gave him an unimpressed, sideways glance. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"Hey Cye!" Robyn's voice boomed.

Sage froze, wide eyed as the redhead stepped into the room mere seconds later.

"Guess what? I got into Sage's pants!' Robyn announced merrily.

It was then Cye finally turned to take notice of the off color joke.

All Sage could do was stare in disbelief, hugging himself.

"Hey! You're wearing my pants!"

"That's what I said," Robyn retorted. She then paused. "Hey Sage, nice legs! I think your skirt is shorter than Mia's today."

"Give those back!" Sage demanded. They were THE pants he had taken out to wear that day. Now Robyn had them hoisted to her hips with a belt and the long pant legs rolled up to fit her.

Robyn just gave a sneaky laugh in reply.

"You want to come take them off me?" she taunted.

Sage's face blushed bright red at the challenge. Cye gave him an extremely disapproving look.

Robyn just laughed and skipped off in Sage's pants.

"Wait!" Sage called frantically, clutching at his towel as he raced after her. "Tell me where he is! Or at least where my clothes are!"

He ran into the large corridor in the front to see Robyn was gone. He looked frantically about the open space, then felt a gust come up behind him.

"Woo hoo!"

Kento sped by almost faster than Sage could see. All he felt was a breeze as Hardrock passed. A breeze where there shouldn't have been a breeze. Sage looked down in horror. His last towel was gone.

"Kento, what are yo-YAHH!"

Sage shrieked unusually high as Kento wound up said towel and snapped it on his bare backside.

"Better cover up, Sage! Mia's going to be back soon!" Kento laughed as he ran off.

Sage wanted to run after him, but common sense demanded he stop and admit that even though Mia wasn't home yet, there was still another female in the house and he better cover up. The problem was he had nothing to cover up with.

Desperate, Sage dashed behind the nearest object which was a large, potted fern sitting in the hall. Utterly humiliated, Sage seethed behind the bright, fat leaves. But more than he was mad, he was anxious. He was out in the open an entire floor away from his bedroom. And not only was the plant doing a poor job of hiding his personals, but the scratchy leaves didn't feel so great on his bare skin. He needed something not so rough...something thicker that he could take with him...

"White Blaze!" Sage called as the tiger ambled lazily passed him.

White Blaze stopped at the sound of his name and looked at the strange, naked man hiding behind the plant.

"Come here. That's a good boy," Sage coaxed. "Come here White Blaze. Come."

The tiger wandered up to the plant and sniffed at it. Sage reached out, placing a hand on the big cat's shoulder. Carefully, he slipped out from behind the fern, and stood with White Blaze in front of him, using the big cat as a sort of shield.

"Okay, White Blaze," Sage informed him. "We're going back upstairs to my room, okay? Just stay in front of me."

"Sa-age!" Robyn's voice called from somewhere in the house. "I know where Rowen went."

Sage's eyes widened. Robyn was looking for him! She probably wasn't going to stop until she found him. She was going to SEE!

"Let's go, White Blaze! Hurry!" Sage urged, tugging the tiger towards the stairs.

To this, the cat promptly sat on his haunches. Sage could do little to move the massive body. Then White Blaze yawned and flopped down on his stomach.

"Why is no one helping me!" Sage squeaked in frustration.

"Sage?"

The blonde was near panic now. He could hear Robyn in the other room, headed his way. He would never make it up the stairs before she found him. He had to hide! Now!

"Sage?" Robyn called again as she stepped into the front room.

She looked around, confused. She thought for sure she had heard someone moving around in here. All she saw was White Blaze laying on the floor. Robyn shrugged and continued on in her search.

"Sa-age!"

From behind the large curtains, Sage watched her leave. He gave a sigh as he leaned against the large picture window in relief. He had dodged that bullet just in time. Although something... something was telling him he wasn't quite out of the fire.

Sage turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Mia was standing right outside the window not three feet away. She had a bag of groceries in one arm and her keys, poised to unlock the door, in her free hand. After getting a full frontal eye full of Sage, both items fell to the ground.

Behind her was Rowen. He had a bag of groceries as well and waved pleasantly at the blonde, naked, and extremely embarrassed man in the window.

Sage quickly wrapped himself in the curtain.

"I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, THERE you are," Robyn announced. She was walking into the room just as Rowen and Mia entered through the front door.

"What's going on!" Mia demanded, her face still flushed by the memory that would stay with her for a long, LONG time.

Rowen gave an indignant look to the blonde glaring at him from behind the curtain.

"That's for eating the last of my Ho-Hos."

"Wait. This was about junk food?" Mia asked, incredulous.

"The grudge of food is deep," Rowen insisted.

"So you stole every scrap of material from my room?" Sage complained.

"I left you a pair of socks," Rowen informed him. "You could have used one to cover stuff."

Offended and appalled expressions slowly covered both Sage and Mia's faces as they realized what Rowen was insinuating.

"But then it wouldn't have been as good," Rowen continued. "I mean, what else can you give the girl who has everything for her birthday but a memory that she will keep with her forever?"

Mia's face went red again. "I--I didn't ask for--"

Sage's expression was one of bafflement. "You--you mean you planned ALL of this?"

"Hey, I made sure I was the one carrying the eggs, didn't I?" Rowen responded, motioning to his bag of groceries.

"Aww...I kind of feel bad now," Robyn announced. She went to unclasp the belt holding up her pants.

If it were possible, Sage's face flushed even brighter.

"No Robyn, stop!"

Rowen was staring, too, as Robyn took off her pants. Some were relieved and some disappointed to find she was wearing a pair of bike shorts beneath them.

"Here Sage," she said, holding out his pants to him, the legs still rolled up at the bottom.

Sage threw a menacing look to Rowen as he snatched them up and set about putting them on behind the curtain.

Rowen's eyes bugged out when he realized what was happening. Nervously handing off his grocery bag to Mia, Rowen then took off out of the room. Seconds later, Sage's topless form came vengefully racing out from behind the curtains after him. His pant legs were still rolled up.


End file.
